


He-she-they

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [18]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bittersweet, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: He-she-they didn't know how to feel.He-she-they didn't think recombining would be so bad.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	He-she-they

He-she-they didn't know how to feel.

A fourth felt male.

A fourth felt female.

A fourth felt half male.

A fourth felt nothing at all.

A strike of blue and he-she-they wanted to wear a skirt. A flash of red or a glow of green and he-she-they wanted normal pants. The shine of purple didn't seem to care.

He-she-they didn't understand it. He-she-they never thought recombining would be so bad.

Link was Link. Link was Blue. Link was Red. Link was Green. Link was Vio. Link was Four. Link didn't know what he-she-they were.

Link settled for "he", just as he-she-they always had. Even if the strike of blue rejected it vehemently, and the shine of purple seemed disappointed. "They" seemed more ample, even if the glow of green disliked it.

"They" was fine. But he-she-they didn't know how to tell her-his-their friends and family. Her-his-their grandfather and father wouldn't bat an eye, neither would Dot. The group of eight Four traveled with, though? He-she-they didn't know their prejudices well enough to predict.

So Four remained "he". Even if everyday the strike of blue grew angrier and more irritated. There was nothing to be done. He-she-they didn't know how the others would react to using gender neutral pronouns. It's better to be safe. The shine of purple was the one to admit this, however reluctant they were. The strike of blue felt betrayal. Not the deepest she ever felt, but deep enough for a dark cloud to form over Four for a few days.

If only they could agree. Two wanted to reveal themselves, two did not. Half and half, no way to proceed. Even as the days passed by and the strike of blue grew faint and the shine of purple started to dim. Even the flash of red had gotten darker.

But just as half and half became three against one, their chance was taken. The Four Sword needed by Dot. Vaati's temporary seal was weakening and she needed the sword back. His-her-their journey wasn't done, but he-she-they had missed his-her-their chance.

The strike of blue faded, becoming almost nonexistent. Where there once was a violent flash when "he" was spoken, there was barely a pulse now.

The shine of purple dimmed, blending in with the darkness abound in The Mind. An uncomfortable pulse when "he" was spoken became nothing. No reaction other than a slight sensation of wrongness.

The flash of red dimmed to a shimmer. Where once he'd protest loudly to be called "they" every few days, there was no resistance now. A bleak acceptance even on the days it felt out of place.

The green glow felt alone. His siblings were disappearing, and for what, his comfort? Miserable safety? They'd been around so long that he didn't know what he'd do if they disappeared. Vio nearly had once, and now them and Blue were so close to succumbing to the depths of The Mind.

Green wouldn't allow it. 

Four pulled Time aside. A small request.

A change in pronoun.

Time was essentially a second father.

Time was the safest option.

The strike of blue gave a small pulse, content for the first time since The Recombination.

A shine of purple, overjoyed for the first time since their conception.

A flash of red, happy and giddy for the first time in a long while.

A glow of green, happy to see his siblings once more, and couldn't care less about the pronoun.

It spread slowly from there.

Time. Legend. Wild. Sky. Warriors. Hyrule. Wind. Twilight.

Legend caught on quickly. Explaining in secret her genderfluidity.

Wild caught on nearly as fast, explaining his dual genders on a quiet night.

Sky, too, was quite quick, explaining his indifference to his own gender during a rare break.

Warriors didn't take long. He explained his familiarity with the concept through his friends Sheik and Fi.

Legend explained to Hyrule, who accepted the concept easily. He explained that he felt like neither a boy nor a girl, but also that he was so used to "he" that anything else felt strange. The shine of purple pulsed in delight at a kindred soul.

Wind eventually picked it up, though admittedly Tetra picked it up first and chewed him out in private. He apologized to Four, it was accepted with ease as the streak of blue knew when to have mercy.

Twilight had to have Wild tell him. Despite his time around so many people and children, he was unfamiliar with the concept and didn't even really notice the change in pronoun. He was sheepish, a streak of blue and a shine of purple called him a dunce and moved on.

The glow of green was content to think of the pronoun in a plural manner. There were four-five?-of them after all. The occasional slip-up with "he" was enough for him to be content.

The strike of blue was nearly back to her former glory, only occasionally did she desperately wish to be called she instead, as much of a pipe dream as it was.

The flash of red was bright and content, the occasional "he" mistake was enough for the days where "they" didn't quite fit.

The shine of purple was brighter than ever. The sadness after the loss of Shadow's body finally making way for clarity. They were content to sign with Four's shadow in private and enjoy life for the first time in many months.

Even if he-she-they would rather be separate than stuck, he-she-they would make do.

And maybe, one day, they'd take their chance before it's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, once more I contribute to semi-torturing Four and also putting in my beloved Cis Green, Demiboy Red, MtF Blue, Agender Vio, Genderfluid Legend, and Bigender Wild.
> 
> Anyway, any homophobic/transphobic/enbyphobic comments will be deleted and recommendations for tags are welcome!


End file.
